JP2006-105174A published by the Japan Patent Office in 2006 discloses a belt type continuously variable transmission in which a link mechanism, one end of which is connected to a step motor and another end of which is connected to a movable sheave of a primary pulley, is connected to a speed ratio change control valve. The belt type continuously variable transmission controls a speed ratio by driving the speed ratio change control valve in accordance with the feed of the step motor and receiving feedback regarding an actual speed ratio in accordance with the displacement of the movable sheave.